Of Waves and Roses
by demigod kid
Summary: I'm bored of writing about Percabeth. A lil one-shot. Epilouge? PercyxKatie!
1. Chapter 1

**The second PercyxKatie fic. I'm just bored of Percabeth. One-shot.**

Of Waves and Roses, Ch. 1

Katie

How could this had happened. I never would have thought it. I've always had a soft spot for him, but this, this was too far.

Love, that's what it is. But I could never have him. He would never love me.

Annabeth, is who he _thinks _he loves, though she had always been using him. For the quests, and popularity. When she became his boyfriend, she showed he true colors.

The colors of a diva, are her colors. If he knew what she really was, he would never say a word to her. She _was _worse than Clarisee.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by some crying.

I tried finding whoever may be crying. The woods? No!

Dang it, where was this person.

I ran to the beach were Percy was crying.

"Percy, what's wrong?' I asked in a comforting voice as I took a knee beside him.

"Annabeth – she – was using –me – this whole – time," he pronounced between sobs.

"That's okay. She's an idiot anyway," I said and kissed him.

He stopped crying and kissed me back.

That's when I knew, what we had was real.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a rose rise under us. A new tide came in overlapping the rose.

_Where waves and roses meet in harmony._

**I might do an epilogue, if you want me to. Anyway please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be extended into a multiple shot. The song that inspired the title was actually a Gospel Song (well a pop-Christian song) by Toby Mac (City on our knees). I made a parody to match this, which will be mentioned in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real chapter 2! BOOM! Here it is! BTW flames are appreciated here! Inspires me to write better, but nice reviews give me more motivation.**

Percy

How did I not see it. She was the one. The only one I had real feelings about. Annabeth, was using me. She didn't care about me. That son of a minotaur!

Katie and I separated, keeping our noses together.

"How could I not see it?" I muttered.

"See what?" She asked.

"That Annabeth was using me the whole time. You were the one that cared about me. I've always had lingering feelings about you. Now it's clear that I love you. The only one, who will care about me forever. The only one I will always love," I said, pushing a strand of hair out .

She, near tears, said the three words. Always, in my memory. In _our _memory.

"I love you too," she said.

"Would you, Katie, be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Of course Percy," she said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

Annabeth

It was over. Everything. The quests. The popularity.

At least I don't have to be with that idiot anymore. Get a new and improved boyfriend.

And maybe a little revenge? He he he…

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, well, what do we have here? Another chapter! BOOM! SHAZAAM! LOL! Okay, do any of you have NCAA 11? If so, go to team builder and search author ik im kewl, and download my team, Dallas State. Peace!**

Katie (that night)

What a day. Finally I found a person to love. I've never had any fiends, or parents, let alone a boyfriend.

He's a reliable person. Loyal. But are we going too fast. It's just so easy.

How did I fall for him? I think it started when I noticed his loyalty. He was such a nice person. And now he was mine. Percy Jackson's girlfriend. I could get used to that.

I heard a tap on my window. I looked out to see Percy. _Percy…_

I climbed out the window and closed it.

"What are you doing here, Percy?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you want to come to my cabin and talk, maybe?" he asked with a pleading face.

"Ok fine," I said.

"You don't sound very happy. You know just go back to sleep," he said walking away.

"No, I do want to talk," I said grabbing his hand.

"Okay, let's go then," he said, continuing to hold my hand. Wait, he was holding my hand.

"Percy, wait," I said and stopped.

"What?" he said turning around.

"Let's not take things so fast. It's hard to, because-", I couldn't continue without sobbing. I started sobbing into his shoulder.

"What's wrong Katie," he asked comforting me.

Slowing my tears down, I said, "I've never had friends, family, or anyone at all."

"Don't worry Katie. I'm here now, and I'm never letting go, because I love you. A lot. We can take things slow if you want," he said still comforting.

"I love you too-", I didn't get to finish because he crashed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my waste.

I took his face into my hands and kissed back.

He broke away and said, "Katie… I love you too much to let you go without fighting for you. It's so easy with you. I never felt the same with Annabeth."

"Okay. Um… we should get to your cabin before the harpies catch us," I said.

We went to his cabin, hand in hand, rambling on how life has been for us.

We got in and sat on his bed. We laid back with me in his lap.

"Percy. You leave in a week. I can't come visit because…" I started tearing up again.

The fire. The fire the ruined my life. I ran. Just ran. I didn't even bother looking back.

I had nothing. _No one. _Until Grover found me. The friendship didn't last long. We came to camp and we spoke three words to each other in 12 years of me being here.

In the Demeter cabin, I was more of a boss than a friend. These were the only people I could relate to, and it got ruined by me being cabin counselor.

Nobody even bothered to get to know me. A stupid daughter of Demeter, that's what they didn't bother to get to know.

Now I had Percy, and we wouldn't see each other for another two thirds of a year.

"Katie! You could spend the school year with my family! We could be together almost all day, every day. I'm sure my mom would let you stay," he said.

Dumb, but brilliant. He only acted dumb. He was a brilliant person with a quirky style of mind. Now I would see him every day. His eyes, smile, his… perfectness…

My boyfriend. _Mine. _He loved me and I loved him. We could have a perfect life together.

But what if he left me. He wouldn't, would he?

Worrying. I'm doing too much of that. I need to calm down.

"That would be wonderful Percy," I said with a smile.

"Katie," he said.

"Yes?" I said and turned around.

He put his hands around my face.

"I will never hurt you. I will never leave you. At least without fighting for you. I know you're still worried after me saying this for the ten zillionth time. Don't be. I'll always be there. Katie I love you too much. I just never saw it. I was blinded by the son of a minotaur in cabin 9," he said and let go of my face.

"Okay, goodnight," I said and climbed in the bunk under his.

"Where are you going Katie?" he asked.

"What?" I asked back.

He climbed into the bed I was in and said, "You have to let me protect you if you want me too."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Katie," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

We fell asleep. Me in is arms. He _won't _leave me, and now I'm sure of it.

_I was in a bathroom, looking at a pregnancy test. Positive. I broke down in tears. Then, Percy came in._

"_What's wrong Katie? We just got married and you're already emotionally stressed," he said._

_He smiled, until his eyes fled to the pregnancy test sitting on the counter._

The dream changed…

_We were out in the woods, with a little girl._

"_Mommy?" she asked tugging at my dress._

"_Yes Lily?" I asked._

_She pointed out to a woman standing in the woods. It was Annabeth._

"_I told you I would get my revenge Percy," she said with an evil laugh._

_She came running at Percy with a sword._

"_Take Lily and leave. If I'm not back in an hour, leave for England," he said and handed me three tickets to England._

_In tears I nodded, and left with Lily._

"_Is Daddy going to be okay?" Lily asked._

"_I-I-I don't know," I said._

I woke up crying. Percy was standing over me.

"What's wrong Katie?" he asked.

How could I tell him that we're going to get married and have a child named Lily?

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I said.

I stripped my skirt, and v-neck off and asked Percy for some clothes.

He handed me some jeans and a red t-shirt. I put that on While Percy got dressed.

I put my hair in a ponytail with some mascara, and a little makeup that I had in my pocket.

Well, these next few years are going to be interesting…

**For the first time in my fan fiction career I broke the 1k word barrier! Will you reward me with some reviews? Thanks! Peace!**


End file.
